The Galra and The Earthling
by Alex Marr
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a woman named Anna. Like most people, Anna had a life story. Unlike most people, Anna's life story happened to include the discovery of a crashed space ship and the strange purple alien inside of it. - Base on the assumption Keith's father is Thace.
1. Chapter 1

The smell of electrical burning, the deadly fumes that seeped in, the heat that became unbearable and the constant red flashing light, nearly drowned out the senses of the pilot in the cockpit. Jumbled words seemed to echo in the small space, as he tried to relay his whereabouts, to no avail.

In the distance, a blue orb could be seen in the murky blackness of space. It was the pilot's only hope, his last ditch effort to survive. His spaceship flew closer to the blue orb, breaking the ozone layer with a mighty noise. Pressure built around him, he fought with all his effort to stay awake, to land with little damage as possible. He roared down, into a vast landscape, where rock formations were red and tall, clashing with the world's blue sky. In that moment, before his ship hit the ground, the pilot blacked out, all was forgotten.

A young woman, reached both hands towards the sky. She yawned and stretched, letting her body relax after a long day of hiking. Her long, dark hair, blew in the wind. Her red cropped jacket, matched her seemingly fiery personality. With a triumphant smile, she glanced down from the highest point in the valley that she had climbed.

Her eyes scanned the vast, Nevada landscape, taking in all the rock formations that always seemed to put her at ease. The area always called to her and to her alone. Her joyus wonder was changed to a slight concern, when she heard a large boom. Her eyes shot up towards the bright blue sky, to see a falling object heading towards her. Her mouth went dry and slack, almost not believing what was happening right in front of her.

"What...the…!?"

In her panic, she crouched down, covering her head from the flying debris. The object came near feet from her, the force of the incoming was dangerously warm, loud and powerful. The noise was almost deafening.

Once the danger was thought to be passed, she raised her head up. She glanced down the damaged trail, where billowing smoke rose from, what looked like to her, an alien space craft.

She stood in momentary silence, not sure of what she should do.

With one big huff, she made her way down the rocky cliff-side, not sure of what she'd find would be friendly or deadly. She was ready for anything.

The pilot mound, as he slowly opened his yellow eyes. His head was throbbing, purple blood trailed down his left face, making his eyes water. He looked around in his shattered cockpit, seeing it spark and sizzle around him. With a slight hiss, he looked down at his chest, his eyes widened in horror as he saw a metal object sticking through his left shoulder. His breathing started to become shallow. He hated to admit it, but he was afraid.

"How embarrassing, for a Galra to go out like this…"

His head jerked up, hearing something above him. He looked out of his shattered window, to see a strange looking woman in red, gazing down at him with a shocked expression on her face. Shock too, took him over, as he hadn't expected to be found like this.

His thick eyebrows narrowed in anger, but his anger started to fade on him. The wounds he sustained took more out of him than he thought.

His vision started to black out on him again. The last thing he saw, before passing out, was the woman's worried face and her flowing, black hair.

The woman gazed down, her heart was racing. She had expected an alien, obviously , just not one that looked purple and kinda like a cat. She half expected to go Will Smith on the thing (Independence Day style) , punch the creature and say "Welcome to America." She just couldn't do it.

"Okay. It's going to be okay."

She rolled her eyes, this guy will probably not understand her, but she at least had to reassure herself.

With one last relaxing breath, she made way on getting the purple fuzzy space alien, out of the alien spaceship.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later-

The pilot woke with a large start. He shot up, but quickly regretted it, as his shoulder started throbbing and his head swam in the pain. He hissed, breathing in a labored breath.

It took a while for him to gather his senses, before he opened his yellow eyes again. When he did, he glance around to figure out his surroundings. He was in a bed, too small for him, but a long chair propped his feet up. To his left, was a window. The open landscape went on far beyond what his eyes could not see. There was a door the was next to the window, his potential escape. He kept looking, noting how clean it was. How organised it was. It was meant for one person. That's when it struck him, the pilot was not alone.

The woman, the last he saw before blacking out, had found him. He couldn't believe something so small looking, could have taken him out of the spaceship, carried him to this strange living quarters and patched all his wounds alone.

His thought process was distracted, when the front door open. The woman he saw, stood in the doorway, her hands full of some strange, green foliage. He felt cornered, he felt like he needed to get out of there and fight, to over power the strange being in front of him. So, not matter how his body protested, he charged at the woman.

He watched at the shock on the woman faded away to anger. Her expressions were as quick as her ability to counter-attack and defend against a much taller opponent. With great ease, she grabbed the charging creature and promptly threw him over her shoulder, where he landed heavily on the ground with a heavy thud.

The pilot pushed himself up, his purple ears folded in anger. He charged again, yet once again, he was bested by the smaller being. In her frustration, she yelled at him. Yelled at him with words he could not understand, so he yelled back in his own. He yelled out of anger and fear.

"I'll kill you, you hideous woman."

Those were the last words he said, before she took her right fist and slammed it against his skull, successfully knocking him out.

The woman huffed, tossing the unconscious alien back into her bed. She crossed her arms, looking at the damned purple fool.

"I guess I did welcome you "Will Smith" style after all…."

She looked around, wondering what she could use to subdue the creature when he woke up again. In her anger, she stomped off to find rope in the shed.

The third time the alien pilot woke up, he could not move. He was tied to the bed, with what looked like, some really heavy strength ropes.

"Damn it…"

No matter what he did, he just could not get out of them, let alone get anything lose. He gave up his little escape routine, when his left shoulder started to ache again. He relaxed and closed his eyes, figuring that if he was still alive, in the same living quarters, then he was in no real danger.

His attention finally fell onto the other occupant in the room, which he just happened to notice vaguely. The woman, sat in some kind of rocking chair. She was reading a book, nearly oblivious to the world. He watched as she turned the page, wondering what she was thinking. It didn't take long for her to glance up and look at him, a frown spread across her face.

She put the book down and spoke to him, words that he could not understand, but the tone. The tone was something else. It had annoyance, anger and frustration all in one. There was more to it, it was commanding.

He watched as she got up, making her way towards him. All he could do was look back at her. This woman was definitely something else, no mear peasant that was for sure. Taking on him, a trained soldier for the Galra Empire, as if he was nothing but a baby Earawwnieen.

He watched as she reached towards him. He tensed, not knowing if she'd hit him again. Her hand made it's way to his wounded shoulder, softly touching the patched up wound. He relaxed a bit, now understanding what she was doing. She was checking his health.

She looked pleased, as was he, knowing that he was healing well. Thanks to the strange being in front of him.

The woman gave a soft smile, even if it was a bit shaky.

"You know, for a moment there, I thought you were going to bite me."

The purple, fluffy man, looked at her in confusion. She could tell he was trying to understand.

For the last few days, she was trying to figure out how to communicate with this alien. Her first thought was introduction, then food. Because food should be universal and calling him Alien didn't seem right.

She moved her hands towards herself, a kind smile on her face, so not to seem as threatening.

"Anna."

She then pointed to the bound alien on her bed. She couldn't help but giggle as his ears twitched, listening. With a small nod of understanding, he answer back.

"Thace."

That Night-

Anna stood at her open door, letting the cool breeze fly into the small room. Thace, still fuming and bed bound, looked at the woman with intense hatred.

She glanced at him, looking him over, before giving a huge smile. With one little flip of her finger, the lights went out.

In the darkness, nothing was seen, but Thace's yellow eyes. They grew large in the darkness, before he shut them with the switch of the bright lights that returned.

Anna did it again, thrilled by newly found skill of the creature before her.

"Cool."

In the darkness, Thace narrowed his eyes at her and mumbled. Anna couldn't help but laugh, parting in a little fun of Thace's unfortunate circumstance.

"Would you stop that!"

"What?"

"STOP THAT!"

The language difference was different, but Anna already had an idea what he was saying. She just kept playing the fool, switching on the light once more, giggling.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

1 week later-

Thace slowly walked around the house, no longer being bound by rope or bed rest. It was only a couple of days ago, did Anna let Thace go, after he promised to behave, after all, he did not want a repeat of what happened during their second meeting.

The tall alien made his way towards a bookshelf, picking a random book off its rack, before heading back to his bed. He liked reading Earth books, they held such wonderful worlds and emotions. It was teaching him words as well, ones he could use to communicate with his savior.

Thace sat down, looking out the window.

"Anna, do you have any more books? This is the last one."

Anna popped up, her black hair, messily placed in a bun. Dust was on her face, as she glanced at the newly English spoken creature.

"I'll pick some more up once I'm done with work tomorrow."

Thace looked at her confused. He put down the book he had in hand and grabbed a dictionary and a note book. With a pen in hand, he sounded out the word "work", before writing it down on the pad.

"What is "work"?"

Anna leaned on the wall, resting her arms on the window seal.

"There are many types of "work".

One example is that I am "working" on the garden.

Another example is that you are "working" on learning.

The last example is that "work" is a place I leave to, a job. I get paid money so I can buy food and more books."

Anna could have almost sworn she had lost him, when he cracked a wicked smile.

"Then why are you not working now? I want more books."

Anna narrowed her eyes. She couldn't tell it that was a jab or not. Anna turned her back to Thace, her body being suppored by the wall.

"If I go to work tomorrow, will you still be here?"

Thace couldn't see her face, but something in her voice made him worry.

"Where else would I go? My ship is…"

"beyond repair…"

Anna was used to helping him say words now, in such a short span of time. Thace nodded, writing the word repair down.

"And my wounds have yet to heal."

Anna turned around, happy with his answer.

"I'm glad you will stay, while I am gone."

Thace narrowed his eyebrows in confusion, once again, writing in the note pad.

"Stay. Gone."

Anna sighed heavily.

"Stay is to "be here". Gone is to "leave here"."

Thace crossed his arms, frustrated.

"Why is English so hard?"

Anna couldn't help but laugh at that one.

"Wait till you try Japanese, Chinese or Spanish."

Thace opened his hands and looked at her like she was mad. His confusion was getting the best of him.

"What are those? Food?"

Anna rolled her eyes, which seem to piss off the purple man. He turned his head away from her, grabbed the last book he grabbed and started reading. Anna couldn't help but admire the man's determination to learn the language of Earth. She hoped in time, she'd be able to learn his as well.

With that last thought, Anna went about her way to work on the garden.

The Next Day-

Thace's heart stopped when he saw this mess of a woman, cleaned up. Her messy, long hair, placed in a nice, clean bun. Her pressed uniform, looked sharp and intimidating. The metals she wore, the ribbons she presented, told Thace more than he should have figured by now. The woman had seen action, had made achievements far beyond his original analysis.

"Wow…."

Anna glance back at him, placing her hat on top of her head. She was unaware that he was looking at her differently.

"Wow what?"

Thace walked up towards her, looking down at her in awe. Anna was a bit shy now. Thace reached his hand out and pointed.

"How did you get these?"

Anna almost look offended, but she let it slide.

"Are there no woman fighters on your planet? I earned these in a few battles I was in."

Thace blinked.

"We do have women fighters...yet you say there still battles here on Earth? I thought that was in stories. Who did you fight? Why did you fight?"

Anna averted her gaze from Thace's eyes.

"They are not stories in books Thace. Battles with other people, from different countries, over silly issues that most will never understand. But that was years ago, our world is at peace now, our goals have changed."

Anna walked away from Thace, she grabbed a backpack and some keys. Thace grabbed her hand, making her look at him.

"What are the goals now?"

Anna smiled, her once dark expression changed.

"Space, where you came from. We are destined for the skys."

Thace let her go, a growing fear started to shape in his heart. He was afraid. Afraid Earth would be found and for his people to come and enslave it.

Anna noticed his silence, but carried on with her mission to leave.

"Thace, when I come back, I can tell you how I got these metals and what they mean later. I'll see you when I get back tonight, so until then, have a good day."

Thace nodded, repeating the words back to her.

"Have a good day."

Thace watched as she left, closing the door behind her.

He didn't like these feelings. They were dangerous, it was something he wasn't supposed to feel, to have.


	4. Chapter 4

Galaxy Garrison-

"Anna Kogane, early as always, you little kiss ass."

Anna frowned at the man who walked up next to her. His left eye was closed and sunken. His sneering face was quickly poked away when Anna nudged his ribs playfully.

"It's good to see you too, Richard Iverson."

The man smiled greatly, beating on his chest.

"That Commander Richard Iverson to you."

Anna laughed, almost keeling over. Richard pouted his lip out, knowing full to well she was mocking him.

"Hey now, don't joke like that, I'll die laughing."

Richard crossed his arms, looking away.

"Hey now, I'm almost equal to you, I figured I'd at least get something nice from you."

Anna wiped away her tears, raising one hand up in forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Let me do this properly."

Richard stopped walking, as Anna cut in front of him, turning and raising her hand to salute him.

"Congratulations Commander Iverson. I welcome you to the Galaxy Garrison."

The man relaxed, breathed in and smiled. He too, raised his hand up and saluted her.

"I thank you, Lieutenant General Anna Kogane."

They shared a moment, before breaking their salute and made their way to the meeting hall. As they got closer to the hall, many more people showed, waiting for their schedules to show on the board.

"So, Anna, what will you be teaching? I have the flight simulator students."

Anna started patting Richard on the back, he was disappointed.

"Oh poor baby, I got the live flight kids."

Richard left out a hearty laugh.

"Ha, please, I have a simulation to deal with, along with vomit and kids goofing off...but you, you have to train the kids I send off to you. That's got to be scary, one mess up could cause lives."

Anna rested her hands on her hips.

"I've been doing this for the last four years, never had an accident under my watch. I make sure my students are ready, before I let them fly solo. But, for me, before they even get to touch the controls, they have to do the textbook study and know this ship inside and out. I'm here to train leader, fighter pilots and transport, not send them off in body bags."

Richard closed his good eye, nodding, listening to her. He then opened it and looked at her.

"Anna, just make sure when teaching those newbies, you take care of yourself too. Your life matters as well."

Anna let her shoulders sag, letting Richard's words sink in.

"I'm in a better place, but thank you."

"In a better place huh? You're not shacked up in that old dusty shack by yourself are you?"

Anna shot back.

"No, I have a roommate and he keeps me company."

Richard raised an eyebrow at her, a snakey smile on his face.

"Oh, a boyfriend?"

Anna shot back again, this time with more worry, she can't let people know about Thace.

"No, I got a cat. I pet cat...he keeps me company."

Richard shook his head, in disbelief.

"Oh my God, one rank higher than me and you become a full fledged cat lady."

Anna was quick and took two fingers to pinch the side of Richard, who busted up laughing at her attack. With a passing laugh, the two heard the ring of the bell.

The two looked at each other, as old friends would. They did a quick salute, before heading off into different directions.

The school day had just started, Anna didn't need memories of the past showing up or let anyone know she had an alien hold up in her house.

Thace was bored. Like, he didn't know what to do. He already read Anna's book collection and magazines. He didn't know how to cook Earth food and dare not touch the stove, in fear of setting something on fire.

Thace looked around the small room, already exploring every nook and cranny of the area. So he looked at the door. He hadn't gone outside since he got there. He did want to explore at the time as his body wasn't ready yet, but now that he had some strength and he itching to explore.

He made his way, opened it and walked out. The view he got from sitting and looking out the window, was much more vibrant and vast. So was the heat. His once fluffy hair, started to stick to his skin. This was very uncomfortable for him. The clothing that Anna had gave him, made him want to rip them off and breath a little more, but he didn't, he didn't want to make a mess.

It boggled his mind, that someone like Anna, liked working in this heat, hiking in this weather, living alone out in the middle of nowhere.

Thace thought he was alone, but in reality, the being he was living with, the woman that saved him, was probably more alone than he was.

He wanted to know more.

Thace took another step, leaving the last part of the house and shut the door. He looked to his left, following a well walked trail to a smaller building. Anna had mentioned a storage unit for dry goods and clothing. To his right, was the garden, where her tomato's grew, corn had yet to be picked, and beans crawled everywhere. He was aware that she would water her garden early in the morning and late at night.

Beyond that, in every other direction was open landscape. It was beautiful.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Anna's eyes glanced over the books in the library. Her displeasure was clearly written on her face. She shot her sharp gaze towards the liberian.

"Who in their right mind, thinks Twilight belongs in Classic Literature? It belongs in the garbage."

The liberian shot back.

"The book is over 50 years old, it's a new Classic Literature."

Anna rolled her eyes, giggling at the woman before her.

"Oh, I forgot, you like older things, Samantha."

The blonde liberian tapped her foot, knowing full to well what Anna was implying.

"Just because Sam is 10 years older than me means nothing Anna. He's a good man."

Anna grabbed Treasure Island, The Little Prince, The Little Mermaid and for horror, Stephen King's Everything's Eventual.

"I'm not going after you on that, I just found it cute how your crush for years has finally been noticed. After all, he is rather thick headed towards those things."

Samantha through a box of tissues at Anna, who easily avoided it. Anna couldn't help but laugh.

"Real childish Sa-man-tha."

Samantha stuck her tongue out.

"Well someone has to be in this room, because being childish is fun."

Anna narrowed her eyes, ready to attack, when a soft book patted her on top of her head. Anna turned to look at the intruder, a wicked smile on her face. Mr. Holt smiled, his big goofy grin reminded her of some child.

"Well speak of the Devil, hello Sam."

Sam, who somehow snuck up on Anna, made his way over to Samantha.

"Hello to you too, Anna. Picking on my dovey-wovey are you."

Sam and Samantha embraced into an uncomfortable PDA in front of Anna's presence. She rolled her eyes, looking over some more books to grab.

"Get a freaking room already."

Sam snickered, humming into Samantha's hair.

"Oh, we already did that during vacation. It was our Honeymoon."

Anna's jaw dropped, then she got excited, nearly dropping her books.

"YOU TWO GOT HITCHED!"

Both Sams nodded in unison, locked in a really loving embrace.

"How could I not marry her right away."

Samantha giggled, poking both her index fingers into her husband's cheeks.

"I practically held him hostage."

Anna walked over to the Library desk, shaking her head while placing her collection of books down.

"How am I not surprised by that. I'm not even surprised you skipped the dating stage and went direct to marriage either…."

Samantha walked away from her husband, giggling. She was a Librarian after all, she did have to check out the books. She looked over at Anna with a soft smile.

"I got my dream Anna. I hope you get yours too."

Sam hovered in the background, grabbing a few books as well, trying not to eavesdrop of the girls conversation. He knew the history of the two girls after all.

Anna Kogane, 24 years old. Prodigy at the young age of 10, was able to dismantle and rebuild 12 different styled projectile weapons. At 13, became a master at hand to hand comat. Her scorecard marks up in the 100's. Youngest Pilot to graduate from the Galaxy Garrison at 16 and the youngest to join the Fighter Pilot Command at age 17. For almost three years she fought in war, before an accident took her out of commission and was respectfully discharged. Sam admired her determination to work, so he wasn't surprised when she got hired back at the Academy here. He just couldn't believe she was only 4 years younger than him.

Samantha "Gunderson" Holt, 18 years old. A trouble maker, but intelligent when it came to mathematics, chemistry and Bio-mechanics. With Anna's pressured assurance and sway among the higher staff at the Galaxy Garrison, she was able to get Samantha into the Academy at the age of 14, no questions asked. Samantha was mostly a normal student and did excel in the classes when Anna (and himself) were her instructors. She graduated from the Galaxy Garrison at the age of 17 and was able to get the Librarian position, while still in training to be in the Medical Field.

He side glanced the two women talking, laughing away like old friends would. He opened a book, not really reading the contents inside. He was just happy that Anna was here in their lives, otherwise he would have never met the love of his life.

He closed the book and put it back, deciding he wanted to talk to his wife.

"I'm going to head back home early tonight, want anything for dinner?"

Samantha stopped in mid-sentence, her eyes sparkled with joy.

"Peanut-butter and Jelly for dinner tonight!

Anna grabbed her books and put them in her book bag, a shit eating grin on her face.

"See what you married. A PB and J nut."

Sam blew kisses, imaginary hearts seemed to fly around the two love birds.

"But she's my PB and J nut."

Anna left the library in a hurry, not wanting to get caught up in that mess anymore than she had too. Besides, she didn't want to stay at the Garrison any longer than she had too. She had Thace waiting for her. At least, that's what Anna hope for. The thought of him being gone, almost made her feel upset. It was a feeling she didn't like.


	6. Chapter 6

Thace's ears twitched. He could hear the machine, the hovercraft, roaring in the distance. He was almost excited for her arrival. He blamed that on the lack of things to do and the wonder of what books she was going to bring him. He also wanted to use the new words he learned in the right context.

He sat down on the bed and waited. He waited for the machine to arrive, land and stopped. He waited to hear her footsteps on the wooden flooring. He waited for her to open the door, before he stood up and smiled at her.

"Welcome Back!"

Anna froze at the door, her eyes danced with joy. Not with just Thace being there, but someone being there to welcome her home. It was something she hadn't had in years. Anna couldn't help but hold back tears, closing her eyes in a joyus manor.

"It's good to be back."

She opened her eyes again, to see a relieved Thace. Anna reached for her book bag and handed it over to him.

"More books?"

Anna nodded, walking away from him, stripping off her jacket and placing it on a chair. She let her long hair fall freely from her bun. She was glad to be free of it. Thace looked at her for a few moments, before he turned his attention towards the books.

"I'm going to take a shower, do you need anything before I do so?"

That's when Thace's head shot up.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I caught something and put it in the shower for you."

Anna hesitated to open the bathroom door in that moment. She didn't know what lay beyond it.

"Thace...what do you mean you caught something?"

Thace grabbed a book off the shelf, finding a picture of the mystery creature behind the door.

"I wanted to help, so I thought I'd hunt."

Anna looked at the picture and sighed in a huge relief.

"Oh, good, it's a Mule Deer...is it dead?"

Thace nodded, happy that she didn't look mad.

"It is. I cleaned it the best I could too. I just...didn't know where to put it."

Anna closed her eyes, ready to open the door to see what mess there was. To her joy, it wasn't that bloody. There, hanging in the bathtub, was four legs, a torso and a head, hanging from the shower bar. She was beyond impressed at how clean he made the meat look too.

"I'll show you where the freezer is and how to store it properly next time. Thank you for your hard work Thace!"

Anna blinked, she could have sworn she saw Thace's purple skin grow darker. A hint of worry came acrossed her face.

"You didn't get hurt did you?"

Thace quickly moved away.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just tired."

He made his way to his bed, grabbed a book and laid down. Anna was not far behind him. Her hands on her hips.

"Well, I'm going to put the food away first, before I take my shower. We can have the deer stating tomorrow."

Thace opened his book, The Little Prince, and nodded.

"Sounds good to me."

Thace didn't want to show how happy he was that she had thanked him. It should have been the other way around. He glanced up one last time, to watch Anna as she made her way to pack the food. For a moment he felt like helping her, but decided against it, because the book was calling his name, that was the excuse he was going with.

Thace had drifted off to sleep. The book in his hand, almost made him look like a child with a toy. Anna couldn't help but enjoy the peaceful moment, even if it was late at night and she should have been sleeping.

It was strange for her, to have anyone out there with her. But things were not normal, as Thace was not normal. He was far from it. He was a freaking alien. Anna couldn't help but crack a dark smile at that one. She felt more at ease from someone from outer space, then she did with her own kind.

With one last look, she turned off the lights, made it to her own spot on her couch and fell fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

1 week later-

Anna and Thace sat on the ground, snapping beans from Anna's garden and placing them into a bowl. It was a little mundane action, so small talk was bound to happen.

Anna would look up and down at Thace, while Thace's ears twiched in annoyance.

Thace was almost fully healed. It fascinated Anna at how quickly it took the Galran to heal vs. that of a human's recovery time. Thace couldn't help but watch the woman pout.

"What's on your mind?"

Anna threw her hands up, motioning Thace's whole body.

"You are and how quickly Galra's can heal. It's been like what, three weeks now!"

Thace could not understand the woman at times.

"Of course. Our bodies are not biologically the same."

Anna stopped snapping beans, leaned on her elbows and started poking the alien.

"I know that, silly, I have white skin and black hair. You have purple skin...fur...whatever."

Thace snapped a bean right in her face, causing Anna to fall back into place and start rubbing her nose.

"So, I told you about myself. Tell me more about you? You said you'd tell me about how you got your metals."

Thace didn't tell her everything, just a few things, after all he didn't want to alarm her.

Anna's playful nature, went a little dark. She put her hands in her lap, not wanting to make eye contact with Thace. In that moment, Thace regretted asking. Whatever it was, it was painful for her. He was about to say she didn't have to, but she beat him to it.

"My mother was Korean-American, my father was Japanese-American. They met escaping arranged marriages, so I never really knew my family beyond that. My mother was a gardener, my father was a high ranking general. I was given both worlds in their trade."

Thace listened, still snapping beans. His mind fell to the past tense, "was". It didn't take a trikinian scientist to know her parents were dead. He stayed silent, as she told her story.

"My mother taught me how to grow a garden, kill chickens and pluck them. How to cure meats and dry fruits and vegetables. She taught me how to cook too. My father would teach me the way of war, with games. Like, how fast I could take apart a gun and fix it. How to shoot at moving targets. How to throw people bigger than me…"

Anna let out a little laugh, as Thace "ha" back. He can totally believe that one, throwing people taller than her.

"It was good, until war broke out, in some country that doesn't exist anymore…"

Thace looked confused.

"What happened to it?"

Anna looked at him, her long hair, once again in a messy bun.

"It got wiped out of existence a couple of years ago… now let me finish the story."

Thace shut his mouth, he wasn't going to miss this.

"When I was 7, my mother and I were out shopping. We heard this strange noise. It was something I had never heard before. I don't remember much from that day, other than the noise and my mother's face. It was twisted in fear."

Anna breathed in, letting the memories come back.

"It was a bomb. Dropped from some fighter pilot who's county declared war on The United States...my mother grabbed me and shoved me down a storm drain. She used her body to cover the whole. She sacrifice her life, to save mine."

Thace didn't like this story, because this story was true. He only asked about her metals. He didn't want her whole life story, not when he could one day be her enemy when Zarkon comes exploring. It made Thace question things he wasn't supposed to.

"What happened after that?"

Anna turned her head away, her attention turned towards the open door. She glanced out at the blue, blue sky.

"I had passed out at the time, but when I awoke, I saw my mother. She was dead. I knew…."

Anna didn't want to talk about the charred remains of her mother. How, as she, a child, pushed her mother's copres out of the way to get out. The feel, the smell, the sound it made. She was aware Thace was a fighter pilot was well, so she didn't really need to go into verbal detail.

"I crawled out of the storm drain. To see if I could get help, but there was no one around alive to help, so I walked. I don't know how long I walked for, but I was numb to it all at the time. I only let myself cry, when I heard my father calling for me. He had been at the army base, so he wasn't in the radius of the bomb blast, regardless, he and I were not the same after that day."

Anna looked around the whole room, Thace following her gaze.

"He transferred away from the place that was attacked and moved us to here, this house. My father retired from service and went to training future fighter pilots. I had asked him one time, why we moved here. He told me, that this place was safe. That no bombs could reach here, because if they did, a blue monster would awaken and protect us. I knew he was lying, but it made me feel a little better. That some blue monster would protect us from all the evils in the world."

Anna went back to popping beans again, her story continuing. She didn't pay attention to Thace as his eyes widened at the words "blue monster." Thace kept even more silent.

"Since my father worked at the Academy, I'm sure he had some say of getting me into the place at such a young age, but regardless, I still had to pull my own and I did. At age 10, I bested the champion on a timed events on dismantling a gun and putting it back together, numerous times I did that...but it just wasn't gun's, I threw myself at everything, got good grades, didn't get into trouble, because I never got caught. I wanted to make my father proud. I did when I was 13. I entered a fighting competition and won. I remember my father being so happy that day….that night we went home...went to bed...I woke up and he didn't. He had died in his sleep…."

Thace reached his hand out, petting Anna's head, who giggled at the gesture. She relaxed more under his hand, letting the tension fade out.

"Child service came, they tried to take me from my home, but I wouldn't let them. I fought darn hard and was able to emancipated myself from the state care before I even turned 14 years old."

Thace blinked, that word was new to him.

"Emancipate?"

Anna let out a sigh.

"Where a child can survive on their own, make their own choices in life, without a guardian or parent….anyways, I made sure I went to school everyday, worked hard and lived off of what my father's estate gave me. I managed rather good. When I was 16, I made fighter pilot. I'll admit, my reasons to be a fighter pilot, was foolish and stupid."

Thace finally lowered his hand off of her head.

"What was it?"

"I simply wanted revenge. I wanted to kill the people who took my mother away from me, who took my mother away from my father, where I am sure he died of a broken heart...at 17, I challenged the age limit for the Fighter Pilot Command Unit. I was the youngest and the only female my age to do so at that time. I was accepted and was shipped out for war that month. In hindsight, I wished I thought things through more, but the past is the past...can't change that... "

Thace looked down at his hands. He didn't have a reason to kill, other than for Zarkon, his king. He just blindly followed orders and that was it. He couldn't imagine killing in revenge. He couldn't imagine someone as kind as Anna, could kill so cooly.

"For almost three years, I bombed that place. I had many dog fights in the sky, was shot down four times, stole enemy aircraft, saved my fellow soldiers...I thought of it as a game. Then, it all changed, when I got shot down for the fifth and final time."

Anna stopped her popping. She brought her hands up and held it to her lower abdomen.

"I was getting out of enemy territory, when I messed up and got caught. For me, it was the first time I felt fear in a long time...I was taken and held hostage. I was beaten too…."

Anna swallowed a bit. She wasn't going to tell him everything. Not something that personal. Thace's ears lowered at hearing her story.

"I half expected them to kill me, I wanted them to kill me...I was just barely 19 and I wanted to die...and I almost did die. One of the men, he took a gun and he pointed it here."

Anna lifted her shirt, showing her abdomen to Thace. It was scared, still raw looking. The pinkish, bumpy skin, clashed with her pale complexion. In that moment, she looked more fragile and ready to break since he had known her.

Thace narrowed his eyes in anger. He wanted to kill those men, those monsters who did things to her. But then Thace realized, he wasn't that much different from them and neither was Anna. It was war after all. Regardless, it made his purple blood boil.

Anna lowered her shirt, she hid it away.

"They left me for dead. When I woke up, I made my way out of the place I was in and just walked. I almost got caught again, but a little girl saved me. She was able to show me a way out and to my teammates. Believe it or not, she was going to go back, but I wouldn't allow it. So I took her with me. We flew in the same helicopter, she held my hand till I got back to a medbase and she was there when I woke up from surgery. She was also there to take care of me, she helped me get better. We became good friends, almost like real sisters…It was like I had a family again."

"She's still alive?"

"Yes, very much so. Her name is Samantha. She lived with me for a while. Fed her, clothed her, made sure she did school studies. During that time, I was requested to retire, or at least be honorably discharged. I agreed, willingly, but I had a few conditions so my talents wouldn't be wasted. My conditions were met, I was honorably discharged, given medals, ribbons and a rank. I took Samantha with me back home and we settled for some downtime."

Anna stood up, stretching her legs. She bent down and picked up the bowl of beans and made her way towards the sink. Thace didn't stand, he just turned his body around, so he could watch Anna and listen to her.

"When I recovered from my wounds, I joined the Galaxy Garrison, like my father before me. Because of who I was and what Samantha meant to me, I was able to get her in as a student."

Anna blushed a bit.

"I'll admit, I did favor her more and she was the teacher's pet, but it made me happy."

That was when Thace got up, he came up behind her and loomed over her human frame. Anna didn't tense, but relaxed under his presence. Thace wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. Anna could feel her heart race, her cheeks growing red.

Thace himself wasn't sure why he did something so intimate, but he felt like she needed something more than just a pat on the head.

"Are you happy now?"

Anna sighed, relaxing even more.

"I believe I am….Thank you Thace…"

Thace lingered a moment longer, letting Anna make the decision to move or not. When she did, Thace knew she was almost back to her normal self. He broke the contact, walking away.

"Any time, Anna…."

Anna watched as Thace left out the front door, before turning into a blushing mess of emotions. Realization dawned on her, she was falling for an Alien.

"Fuck…"


End file.
